Scars Saga Book One Underestimate : Revised
by Mephonix
Summary: *A re-writing of Underestimate* Amy rose as been captured by Scourge the Hedgehog who has gotten both smarter, and more dangerous. It is up to Sonic to find her before Scourge totally brain washes her, with her own dreams and reality.
1. Intro

"Ha ha ha ha ha!"

The pink hedgehog, Amy Rose, pushed herself against the damp cave wall away from the male that held her captive, Scourge, the disastrously, evil, anti of Sonic who now fiercely grinned at her.

"Scared are we now?" asked Scourge who's ice blue eyes were covered by his red sunglasses.

Amy never said a word, she just pushed herself even harder against the cave wall. "Just Stay away from me!"

The green hedgehog took a quick step forward and grabbed Amy at the chin, "Why would I want to stay away from this face?"

Amy Jerked away, shoving him backwards. Scourge simply sighed as he turned the collar on his jacket under.

"Well it too bad Blue doesn't know you are missing yet and its really a shame he doesn't know that I came back into this world. You know prison life wasn't all that bad, but it grew on me."

"What have you got planned you fiend?" snapped Amy, "You WILL NOT HURT HIM!"

"No I won't hurt him." replied Scourge smirking while showing his razor sharp teeth,"You have my word on that, but that doesn't mean Rosy the Rascal wont leave him unscathed."

"NO!" Amy went to take off to get away from this monster, but she was immediately knocked to the ground.

"Leaving so soon?" asked the green hedgehog grabbing her arm and yanking her up, "I don't think so."

"Let me go!" screamed Amy while trying to pull away.

"Now I see why Sonic liked you so much." said Scourge, "You're very feisty chick." He chuckled," I think I'll keep you instead of killing you."

"I would rather die than have to live with you." spat Amy.

"Well sorry Babe, death isn't an option."

"Well don't get your hopes high green bean!" screamed Amy, "SONIC WILL SAVE ME!"

"Oh thats what you say chicky, but what you don't know I've got more than one plan up my sleeve, I highly doubt he'll make it to you."

"Don't underestimate Sonic. Cause you don't know who you are messing with."

Scourge bent and grabbed Amy, and stared at a broken Piko-Piko hammer to the left, "You don't have a say so in this babe, and besides," He then pulled his red and dark tinted sunglasses off revealing his stunning but evil ice blue eyes. " I already have, and do know what I'm messing with."


	2. Chapter 1: You don't Have a Choice

The scent of hamburgers, hot dogs, and soups filled the air.

Sonic grabbed the canister of red hot peppers. "Yes!" He chimed popped the lid open and laid the spicy goodness on the edge of his chilidog, which was on a white porcelain plate in front of him." Yum."

"Ugh! How can you eat that?" asked Shadow who was sitting in front of him drinking a cup of coffee and eyeing him.

"You just don't know good food when you see it." sneered Sonic biting into the spicy chili dog again.

"Bleck." the black hedgehog stuck his tongue as he watched a young Mongoose waitress walk up.

"More coffee sir?" asked the waitress holding a steaming pot of Black coffee.

"Yes Please." He held his coffee cup up as the the lady filled it up.

Shadow turned back to Sonic and slightly growled as he saw food coming out of his over filled mouth.

"What?"

"Do you know how much of an idiot you look like right now?"

" Well I have to do something to look like an idiot." stated Sonic picking up another chilidog, " All you have to do is sit there."

"Grrrrr…" Shadow stood up and thrust his hand toward Sonic making the chilidog smash in his face.

He then stood and simply turned, grabbing his cup of coffee and walked out of the diner.

* * *

><p>" Like I said Babe,You really have no choice." Scourge still held his sharp smile.<p>

"I do have a choice." screamed Amy still trying to pull from the green hedgehog's tight grip.

Scourge held her tighter, " I'm not as modest as your Sonic but..."

"Oh I won't argue with you there!"

Scourge growled, but his snarl then formed into a smirk. "Maybe this will shut you up." Instantly and without warning he grabbed Amy's shoulders and forced a kiss on her.

Pushing Scourge away even more violent than before Amy, reared her hand back and smacked the mess out of the green hedgehog's face, startling him.

"I might not have my hammer, but I still have my hands!" Amy then turned and took off in the opposite direction, but before she could make it out the entrance, the green hedgehog zoomed past her and spread his arms out blocking the exit.

"Oh no you don't" You aren't getting away that easy. Scourge then sighed as he lowered his glasses back down, "I guess I have to do it anyway."

"Do what?"

Scourge then dashed around the pink hedgehog and pulled her back toward him, and before she could protest he had grabbed a small area on the back of her neck, and then she saw nothing. Collapsing on the floor, Scourge watched, and smiled as he picked her limp body from the dusty floor of the cave, "Youre going to my world babe."

The then turned and walked deeper into the cave, his evil laugh echoing off the walls of it.


	3. Chapter 2: So Different

It didn't look much different from her own home in Mobuis, there was a Great Forest, and many other similarities. The only difference was, it was storming, bad.

Amy Rose had not awaken since Scourge had brought her back to Castle Alcorn, into his world of Anti- Mobuis. Also known, from what he renamed it, Moebuis.

He had placed her in a lone guest room with stone walls, two patio facing windows, a large double kings sized bed, with downy sheets and pillows. Around it was a huge bed frame with four large posts, each with a design of roses and thorns.

Hanging from it, a silken white canopy that made a point above the bed where it connected and flowed down the posts all the way to the floor.

This canopy surrounded the whole bed, only allowing a thin view through it to see where Amy was currently sleeping, still knocked out from Scourge's force only minutes before.

Watching her slow breathing Scourge stood at the foot of the bed arms crossed, admiring how he finally got the girl in his grasp. He chuckled at the fact of how pissed Sonic would be if he found out that Amy was gone, and not just gone from his site but from his world too.

Though it was the blue hedgehog's fault for not keeping an eye on her.

Scourge slowly turned as his eyes caught one of his servants, a Cream colored bat with brown hair that cut off around her eyes, which were a dark blue.

She had worn a light blue dress with a green belt buckle. Her wings were folded so that no one or nothing would hit them. She also wore a pair of white wrist gloves with lime green colored rings around the top of them.

"Ah Modest." Scourge turned back toward Amy rose, "Have you found Miles yet?"

"Yes," stated the Bat, "He's in his quarters as usual."

"Well get him to me, I need to find out, how Rosy is dealing with that blue idiot. At least she'll beat him into a pulp with no problem, since she does hate,"Sonic's."

I will get him. Modest went to turn, "No Wait, better yet I'll go get him, keep an eye on my guest here. I highly doubt she'll wake anytime soon, but I need you here just in case."

"Oh don't worry Sire." stated Modest, "She's safe here."

Scourge then nodded as he walked out the door, "She better be."

The green hedgehog slowly walked down the corridors of the castle toward where Miles resided, he knocked on the door before walking in.

"How can this be?" Scourge heard the fox as he was looking at his hands and body.

"Miles? What the hell are you doing?" Scourge's head cocked to the side as the fox jumped.

"Uh... sorry... sire."

"Ok then. So do you have any news on Rosy yet?"

The fox turned, "Um...Yeah... Yes sire, I just got in contact with her."

"And? Any news if Blue is pulverized or not?" Scourge impatiently tapped his foot.

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

"You forgot?" Scourge arched an eyebrow confused.

"No sire, I mean, I mean't to say I contacted her, and she's pursing him as we speak."

"Good, that's what I like to hear." The verde hedgehog patted Miles on the back, "That's what I like to hear."

Scourge turned, "Later I will need your help to keep an eye on our little guest."

"Guest?"

Scourge's eyebrows lowered, "Dude, are you ok? Seriously? Have you drawn a blank on what my whole plan was?"

"Uh, no sir, I remember, I'm just a bit tired." The fox turned toward a nearby window.

"Yeah, we all have those problems." Scourge then opened the fox's door, "I will call you momentarily. Keep your ears open."

"Will do." the fox gulped and sighed as Scourge shut the door.

"What is wrong with him?" Scourge thought to himself, "He's more snappy than that." His eyes squinted, "I'll keep a close eye on him."

* * *

><p>Shadow, now sitting on a bench on the sidewalk near the diner still sipped on his coffee when Sonic came bursting out of the diner, red muzzle and gritted teeth.<p>

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU!" screamed the blue hedgehog, "That was UNCALLED for!"

The black hedgehog didn't even looked up at Sonic, instead he simply started at his cup and began to swirl it, "Leave me alone, faker, I'm acting like an idiot right now."

"ACT?" snapped Sonic, "THERE'S NO NEED TO ACT! YOU WERE BORN AN IDIOT!"

Shadow slowly took another sip of coffee. "Mind running that past me again, faker?"

Sonic then got in the ebony hedgehog's face, "YOU-ARE-A-BLITHERING-IDIOT!"

Shadow tensed up, but soon relaxed as a pink figure up the road caught the corner of his eye. A small smile came from the corner of his mouth.

"You have two choices." stated Shadow.

Sonic rolled his eyes.

"You can either stand there and let me kick your ass, or you can run away from her." Shadow quickly pointed up the road.

Sonic then turned as he saw her running up the road, hammer in hand, "SONIKKU!"

In a split second Sonic made his choice, before Shadow said another word the blue hedgehog had sped off.

Shadow chuckled, "Well I was hoping he'd stay." His eyes turned up as the pink hedgehog ran up to Shadow.

Puzzled the black hedgehog stared at her. Wondering why she was wearing, and looked like she did many years before.

"Where'd Sonikku go?"

"Who knows," Shadow shrugged, "Um why are you dressed like that Amy? I thought you hated what you looked like as a kid, isn't that the reason you changed your age?"

The pink hedgehog shot him a confused look, but blushed, "I dunno."

Shadow shook his head, "Well you do as you wish."

"So where's Sonic?"

"He probably shot off toward the clearing in Green Hills," huffed Shadow, "I just don't understand why you like him so much, he's just-"

The pink hedgehog kicked the dirt under her feet, "I just need to talk to him that's all."

Shadow shook his head, "If you say so."

She blushed again, she knew what she had to do, but she didn't want to leave Shadow, secretly she thought he was pretty hot. Biting her tongue she turned, "Bye."

She then ran off.

The ebony hedgehog stood up, "This is a pain. She likes him, I like her... but seriously what was with the sudden change?"


End file.
